


nightmares

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: after a bad nightmare fangs goes to the only person who calms him





	nightmares

Fangs woke shaking, soaking wet from sweat and struggling to catch his breath. He’d had another nightmare, fangs had them a lot from all thing sights he’d seen with the serpents and fights in school. he turned his head looking at the time, thinking was it to late to call y/n. 

 

y/n was the only person who knew about his sleepless nights, not even sweet pea knew how fangs nightmares tormented him most nights. y/n however wasn’t much of a big sleeper herself found out one night when the gang all stayed over at peas, she sat reading as everyone else slept, when fangs had a bad one. from then on she told him to call her whenever he woke from whatever traumatic images his head created. After getting dressed fangs drove his motorbike past y/n’s trailer, smiling seeing her light still on.

you heard a tap on your window, looking out you see fangs stood by his bike. Giving him a small smile you get your keys going out too see him. “hey fangs” you say giving him a small hug. fangs smiled “wanna come for a ride with me” he said code for I had another bad dream and can’t sleep.. you nodded getting on the back of his bike.

Fangs drove you both to sweet water river, getting off taking a walk closer to the river. “wanna talk about it?” you ask, fangs shook his head no. Normally fangs could and would tell y/n what ever he could remember from a dream he had, then she’d say something sweet to make him smile before telling a joke, sadly reminding him they was only friends.

Sitting in a clearing, the starts were bright in the dark sky. fangs looked at y/n her happy content smile as she looked at the stillness of the water. the look in her eyes was the same feeling he had around her. this was why he couldn’t tell her his feeling he couldn’t drag the only happy calming person into his nightmare world of a life. when he saw her shiver her took his serpent jacket putting it over her shoulders.

you sank into the warmth of the leather giving fangs a thankful look. fangs put his arm around your waist pulling you closer, resting his head on yours. “if your cold or tired we can go back” he said. “no this is nice can we stay a bit longer” you say enjoying being in his embrace. fangs hummed in agreement.

you wasn’t sure how long you had sat there, fangs still looked a little shaken. “you feeling better now?” you ask him. He looked at you flashing a grin “I’m always better with you” he teased, you rolled your eyes at him, lightly smacking his chest. “I mean it fangs you looked terrified when you showed up at mine, if you wanna talk” you said trailing off.

fangs wanted to tell y/n about his dream, it had always helped before but if he was going to tell her why he was so shaken it meant telling her how much he loves her. after a few minuets of silence and a mini fight with his own thoughts, fangs finally spoke.

“I lost you” you heard him say. confused you looked up, “in my nightmare we was out and Ghoulie’s came from no where, they attacked us, I tried my hardest to save you get you out and then Malachai killed you in front of me” he said low looking down. you could of sworn you saw him wipe his eyes.

Lifting your hand to his face, making him look at you. “it’s just a dream” you tell him. fangs shrugs his shoulders turning his head again. Moving out of his arms you sit facing him. “what going on Fangs talk to me, this is something more then just a bad dream” you say slightly bossy.

fangs looked at y/n, her face lit in the moonlight made her look more beautiful “I like you a lot, but…” he stopped afraid he was going to sound stupid. rubbing his face he knew it was too late to not finish, “but I’m scared if I bring you in my life, my word, something bad will happen to you and it will be my fault, every time am happy something destroys it, I cant let that happen with you”

you look at him a smile spread across your face, stilling thinking of his word I like you a lot. leaning forward you cup his face with out hands, “Fangs look at me” you tell him, turning his head so his sad big brown eyes look into yours. “I’m not going anywhere, your not going to lose me. and yes bad things happen yes, but it doesn’t mean it will always happen, you can be happy if you let yourself” you tell him. fangs gives you a small smile “and for the record I like you a lot too” you add blushing a little.

fang’s eyes widen in joy “really” he says, a genuine happy smile now across his face. Laughing “of cause I do you idiot, do you think I would be sat out here at 4am with just anybody” you tell him. fangs moves his head closer crashing his lips to yours, kissing you sweetly. when the kiss ends fangs helps you to your feet, holding your hand back to his bike, he gives you another deep passionate kiss.

when fang’s drops you back home, he walks to the door with you “do you want to go out with me like on a date, pops or the drive in?” fangs asked almost mumbling his words. you kiss his cheek “of course I do” you answer.

fangs gets back on his bike watching you enter your trailer before driving back to his happy, sleeping right through the night without a single bad dream.


End file.
